


ring

by Sourii



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Canon compliment, F/M, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourii/pseuds/Sourii
Summary: He will wear the ring as a reminder.





	ring

Erik doesn’t know how long it’s been since that night, minutes, hours, days, months, years. But one thing he can’t forget is how his dear angel looked. Her hair, curly yet comforting. It’s color came from forests he’s only seen in paintings, forests where the fairies and elves live. Forests from fairy tales. Her skin was the softest thing anyone or anything could ever lay their hands on and he considers himself blessed to even touch it.

But, oh her voice!  
No one nor nothing can replicate it, not even God’s holiest angels could even attempt to have a sound close to hers.

And now Erik sees her one more, in a newspaper on the side of the street.

“Vicomte De Chagny married to Opera Singer”

His Christine, his dear Christine.  
Was now officially with someone else.  
Bonded by life and death.

He couldn’t stop the tears flowing down his face, so he had to step to a forbidden alleyway to let them run free. Erik always knew this would happen, he allowed this to happen!

He messed up too many times, not even when she came looking for him and gave him the luxury of knowing the pleasures of the flesh, could he let her spend her life stuck with him, running away from everyone and everything.

He gave her the better life, with the Vicomte as his wife, a happy safe life.

Erik takes off the ring he gave to her and then she gave back to him and closes his eyes.  
He imagines a world, a possibility that could have never happened.

Where he came to her as a normal man, no deformity, no nothing, perhaps as handsome as his voice.  
Not an angel stuck in hell, but an angel stuck with her.  
Where he wasn’t a murderer and he didn’t dare hurt her nor anyone else.

They would have been married in only the holiest and richest of cathedrals, one that could reflect her own beauty, and he would take her to a house he constructed just for her on the coast.  
He would writes songs and operas in that house, just for her and he would take her on tour.  
She would become loved by everyone and everyone would see her beauty.  
And perhaps, maybe, just maybe, they would have children of their own.  
Ones that Erik could love and cherish in ways his own mother could never.

And they would be happy.

He puts the ring on his ring finger in a way to remind himself that fantasy, a world that could have never happened to him.

But a reality that’s for Christine.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a work on ao3 with the same story about why Erik has the ring on his ring finger, I forgot the author’s username though.


End file.
